


As times goes by

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Butterflies motifs, Character Study, Characters Death, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain Peko, Rushia centric, Slightly inspired by Fanart, some what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: Rushia is glad to be part of the team, even though she sometimes get annoyed by their antics. But like every good things in life, they’ll someday leave her one by one, with her not doing anything about it.
Relationships: Houshou Marine/Uruha Rushia, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Uruha Rushia & Gen 3, Uruha Rushia & Usada Pekora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	As times goes by

“Rushia!” The voice of familiarity called Rushia. “Rushia!” it called again. “Wake up peko!”   
Rushia instinctively opened her eyes and see her rabbit friend, Pekora looking all bruise and had tears in her eyes.

”what happened?” Rushia asked hoarsely. “Noel dies!” Pekora answered. 

“What?”

”I said, Noel dies peko!”

And so, Pekora grab Rushia by the hand and takes her to where Noel died. When they went to the spot, Rushia saw a sight that she wished is a dream. Flare crying as she holding on to Noel’s dead body with Marine trying to console her while simultaneously crying.  
  
All the memories leading up to this event hit Rushia like a truck. She remembered, that they are battling against a dragon together in order to save the village. The dragon is way too strong to the point where even Flare’s fire magic couldn’t even do it. And so, Noel decided to sacrifice herself recklessly like she always do. But this time she didn’t make it. She wished that her necromancy could bring her back without her being the shell of what she once was.

And so, both Pekora and Rushia mourn for their fallen friend while a butterfly flies over them.

* * *

It’s been sixty years since Noel’s death and there are some major changes to the group.

For Pekora, she became somewhat an teenager to young adult and matured quite a bit.

For Marine, she officially became a pirate and brought a ship.

For Flare, she left the group right after Noel’s death.

And for Rushia, she stays mostly the same.

They continued their adventures together without Flare. They have a good time being in the ship, but both Rushia and Pekora began to notice that Marine is getting older, with her getting wrinkles, growing gray hair, and etc. They both knew that things aren’t going to last long.

Marine’s is in her bed now. Rushia kept anxiously hold her hand and crying for her with Marine trying to comfort her. Then the door opened. It revealed it self Pekora and a familiar figure.

”Flare?” Rushia asked.

There stood Flare herself is there right in front of both Rushia and Marine and standing next to Pekora. She looks mostly the same as expected from a half fire elf herself but she had shorter hair and is wearing Noel’s mace.

”Ahh, Flare, I’ve always knew that you could came,” Marine said nonchalantly and proceeded with a cough. They talked to Marine in her finale moments with Marine telling Pekora to always be strong and go on without her, Marine and Flare catching up with each other, then with Rushia she said the words that she always say whenever the two get’s lovey dovey.

”Rushia, I’ve love you, y’know that right?” She asked 

“I know,” she replied, while crying 

Then Marine said something “Y’know, you guys are one of the best treasures that I’ve ever had,” with a smile on her face. One of the last smile that they could ever seen. They all mourn for her, while a butterfly flies over to her hat.

* * *

It’s been one hundred years since Marine died.

Now, Pekora became one of the great engineers, Rushia carrying Marine’s hat on top of her head, and surprisingly, Flare rejoined them. They went on adventures together in their now inherited boat. But it’s soon interrupted by hunters that wanted to kill the three of them due to them being three different species.

They are hiding behind the rock. As they hide behind it, the three of them began to contemplate that they are going to die. Until Flare has an idea.

”Guys, I’m going out there,” she said.

”Huh! That’s crazy!” Yelled Rushia.

”Yeah peko,” agreed Pekora 

“Trust me guys!” Yelled back Flare.

Rushia and Pekora looked back at each other to see if the other party is okay with it. They both nodded in agreement.   
  


And so, Flare grabbed her Katana and raced to the battle field, and unleashed her power as an fire elf.

After they stopped hearing the sounds of war, both Pekora and Rushia looked at the battlefield.

It seemed that Flare managed to defeat them. But it’s at the cost of her own life.

They saw her bloodied with arrows.

”Flare!” Rushia cried out as she saw the scene. She ran to her with Pekora following afterwards.

Then when Rushia turned over the body, all she could see is is blood coming out of Flare’s mouth. 

Rushia cried hard after seeing this sight and followed by Pekora as well.

Meanwhile a two butterflies danced together as if they are reunited

* * *

It’s been a thousand years since Flare’s passing. 

The two of the last members had decided to visit the graves with the two of them being wiped out while the last one hardly reading Fl r.   
  
Two of them change a lot with Pekora getting older and Rushia now carrying Noel’s mace and Flare’s katana.

Pekora stand up from the wheelchair that Rushia has been pushing, to put down the flowers.

When she’s done with it and went back to her wheelchair, she began talking to Rushia.

”Y’know, I’m going to join them?” She asked

”No, you’ll won’t,” Rushia replied.

And so they began arguing about whether or not that Pekora will die or not, with Rushia becoming more upset about it.

”I COULDN’T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU LIKE HOW WE LOST OUR FRIENDS!” Rushia yelled.

She then began to cried, fearing that she might’ve hurt her friend.

Pekora looked at her sympathetically, then put her scarf on Rushia.

”Huh?” Rushia looked up to see Pekora in the eye. “Why would you do that?”

”I’ve know that the both of us are suffering from their deaths,” Pekora answered “But we’ve got to move on,”

* * *

It’s been years since Pekora dies from old age. 

Rushia decided to visit the grave to give them flowers once more all alone.

She looked over on how much flowers that she gave over the past years.

She began talking to her about on what she’s been doing recently. She met a apprentice reaper where both of them bonded over losing loved ones but for the reaper it’s more or so of her wife forgetting her but it’s a story for another day.

She then get off from the ground and left the grave yard while the four other butterflies watched. 


End file.
